


Worn-out Memory Lane

by Gridaph



Series: Multi-Chapters [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, yeah I put back the angst what about it bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gridaph/pseuds/Gridaph
Summary: Five times Grian saidI love youand the one time he doesn't.(BEING REWRITTEN)
Relationships: Grian/Zedaph
Series: Multi-Chapters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766443
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Worn-out Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moniiee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moniiee/gifts).



> Here it is, the gridaph fic no one wanted and yet i provided anyways. Im really out here with ALL the crack ships.

The first time Grian said it, Zedaph didn’t hear him properly. It was snowing, dead center in winter and they trespassed onto the abandoned railways behind school. 

Grian mumbled it, into his bright red knitted scarf, too quick for Zedaph to catch but not too quiet for it to go unheard. 

“Hm? Sorry, didn’t hear you.” Zedaph smiled, prettily. He looked like an angel against the snow, cheeks and nose all red and puffy from the cold and eyes wrinkled up into crescents. 

Grian wants to kiss the red on his cheeks. Wants to kiss his nose and his eyes and his lips. 

“I think I love you.” He whispered again. 

Everything kinda stopped at that moment. 

“Oh.” 

Oh. Oh. 

“Oh?” 

“I think I kinda love you, too.”

They made their way back to the front school gates without bringing it up. If Zedaph forgot about it, Grian would never know. But he still thinks about it, everyday. 

_I think I kinda love you, too._

**~`♡`~**

The second time Grian said it, it was after graduation. 

“So what’re you doing after this?” 

Grian looked over the school roof, wind catching his hair and blowing it over his face. He stood on his toes. 

“Don’t know. Probably whatever shitty college my parents enroll me into.” 

Zedaph doesn’t answer so Grian continues. 

“What about you? What’re you doing?”

Zedaph’s breath hitched and Grian knew something was wrong. 

“My parents are moving to Quebec.”

“In Canada?”  
“Yeah.”

“And you’re going with them?”  
“Yeah.” 

“Ok.” 

Grian doesn’t know if it was the right answer. 

And in the heat of the moment, overflooded with emotions his 18 year old hear didn’t understand (Zedaph’s moving. His best friend is moving. His boyfriend. Boyfriend? They’re not official. They haven’t talked about.. dating. But they’ve said _I love you_ before. Like, once. But they’re stupidly close and Zedaph feels the same way as Grian. Plus, Canada was far far far west. A long way from London. They wouldn’t be able to visit each other. Might as well do it now or never, was the only thought running through Grian’s head) he kissed Zedaph, hard and fast and sloppy. He hadn’t kissed anyone before this; told all his friends (including Zedaph) it was cause he wanted to save it for the right person. 

Zedaph seems like the right person. Zedaph was the right person. 

“I love you,” Grian whispered, “come back for me, ok? On the train tracks, I’ll be waiting for you.”

**~`♡`~**

And Grian was right there, on the train tracks in the dead center of winter. 

Where Zedaph saw his bright red scarf and his stupid church-boy haircut and his bright sun-yellow eyes. 

“Hey.” Grian whispered, “you came back.” 

“For you.” Zedaph laid his head on Grian’s shoulder, “Can you.. Kiss me again? Like you did before I left.” 

Grian did just that, cupped Zedaph’s cheeks in his freezing cold hands, laughing when Zedaph winced at the cold.

(“Did you not wear gloves?!”)

(“I was gonna. But I was in a rush, sorry.”)

He kissed Zedaph. Still messy, still inexperienced, still sloppy like a total virgin. But Zedaph kissed equally bad, so he didn’t get any right to complain.

“I love you,” Grian whispered into Zedaph’s ear, warm breath lingering over like a sweet lullaby. 

That was the third time Grian said it.

(“What were you gonna do if I didn’t show?” Zedaph asked once they began walking back to Grian’s place. 

“I would’ve still waited. Forever, probably.”)

**~`♡`~**

The fourth time Grian said it, it was loud. 

“You’ll visit, right?” Grian asked once they were at Zedaph’s terminal. Zedaph clutched his suitcase tighter. 

“Yeah, I promise. Once uni ends, I’ll come back and we’ll live together.” 

_Live together._

Grian went bright red, as red as his stupid scarf he still hasn’t gotten rid of. 

“Wait! So- we’re like- you know..” 

Zedaph laughed, all loud and pretty and sweet like honey and sugar and _fuck_ Grian’s so in love. 

“If you want us to be.” 

“Yeah! Yeah, yeah I want us to be.” 

Zedaph kissed his forehead and waved goodbye as he went to board the plane. Grian, still awe struck like a little kid with a crush (not that that isn’t what he is) cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed as loud as he could: “I love you, Zed!!!” 

Grian doesn’t think he’ll ever forget how Zedaph waved back at him with the brightest fucking smile and yelled back, “Me too!!”


End file.
